badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Frost
Story by: Frost The Scarf Wearing cat on G+ or Frost The Cat Thing on here :P Frost is a O.C (original character) of mine, if you wanted to know. i loved this O.C, heck, i named EVERY forum username of mine after her! i never named my usernames for games Frost because i always used SinisterTomateo as that (Yes, i know its spelled tomato, but i spell it like that after my cat). anyway, when i was using a website called Google+, i was looking on my profile (named Frost of course) and something was a little bit.... off. my profile picture which was drawn for me was now opposite colors. The scarf on Frost's neck which was a nice blue was now a dark red. Frost's eyes were now red. her silverish white fur was now a black color and her black stripes were white. i thought it was a tiny glitch only appearing on my screen because my computer has done that a lot of times, but when i checked the notifications, someone messaged me this: "Hey dude, why is your profile pic all wonky and stuffz?" so then, i replied back to them something simple: "Don't worry, just a silly glitch on my half :P" So that was it really for the rest of that day. I logged onto Google+ the next morning, i realized i forgot to change my profile picture back to the normal picture of Frost. so i did. i went into G+ settings, clicked edit profile, all of that stuff but when i clicked change profile picture, it said "you are unable to change the profile picture at the time, please try again later" so i did wait, probably for a good 30 minutes but i got the same message every time i tried to change it. i gave up and i thought i could make a new O.C out of this, maybe a O.C called "Reverse Frost" so then i could just play it off. I logged off for the night because it was late were i lived. The next day, something freaked me a out, not to much just a bit. when i logged on, my username was "NeVer LeAve" spelt like that. i was worried because i changed my profile name over the limit so i wouldn't be able to fix it until it lets me or i find a glitch. i looked on my profile. everything was fine over than the profile picture and name. i made a post about it but it was deleted. This started to bother me. i tried resetting my computer to see if my name and profile would fix. when it turned back on and i entered my password, text came up saying "you left me for 4 months" but it left quickly. i didn't know what was happening. when it finally logged me into my computer, my background had changed from a well drawn picture of a video game character to a pixely, crying Frost, nothing like blood oozing from her or anything its just, she seemed so sad. there were bolded words on the background saying "you got rid of me" and i realized something. a old Google+ account i had (which i deleted) also had the name Frost, well, FrostStar. I did forget about my O.C for 4 months then i found a sketch of her on my desk top and i started to Role Play and draw her again. it was confusing me because O.C's are just imaginary people that you made up so how was 'she' doing this. i thought this may have been a sick joke on my sister, maybe she put some type of app on that makes everything creepy but, my sister has been away for 2 weeks now, how would she have done this? I opened Google and i typed up how to reset all data on a computer but the computer manually typed "how can you keep living, knowing you hurt someones feelings?". i closed the computer and i didn't want to use the computer for a long time. i did use it again though, i somehow deleted the data and it worked. i emailed the google company to tell them my account had been hacked and i needed to fix my stuff, and they responded quite quickly so i edited my info. i never realized how scared i could get over a bunch of lines and imagination. as i type this, i did decide to give up the internet for a bit, but i did come back just, i feel like maybe, its a bad idea. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Computers and Internet